Falling, Falling Snow
by The.Melancholy.Of.Me
Summary: Kaito left Rin, who then attempted suicide. Len saved her, but there's one thing. She's blind, and can't remember anything. Will she learn to move on? Half-based on Falling falling snow.


("And on the seventh night, the restless girl lay her head down, dreaming of snow.")

Hot. That was one word to describe where I am. My name is Kagamine Rin. I am 14 years old. I have blue eyes. People tell me that my eyes are beautiful, used to be at least. I've only seen out of them for sixteen years.

Yes, my name is Kagamine Rin, and I have one wish. Just one. To see the falling, falling snow, once again.

("Falling, falling snow, I want you to come down on me and hide me.")

The wind shook my small body. I wanted to go home, but stayed, because of one reason and one reason only. I wanted to see him. My heart ached such a painful hurt. My fingers have long since been numb as I etched his name into the snow. A brisk wind flowed by again, and I shuddered again.

"Rin," He was here. I smiled at him brightly, despite the terrible feeling in my chest.

"You said you wanted to talk?" I asked, half stating it.

"I don't think we should be together anymore." There it is again. The feeling was rising- up, up into my throat. My nose tingled. My short blonde hair blew in my face.

"W-why?" At this point tears began to fall. My vision became blurry. "Kaito, this isn't funny." He didn't laugh. He just shrugged and turned his head toward the icy ocean.

"Please tell me this was a joke," I choked on a sob.

"I'm sorry, Rin." Was all he said as he left me on the boardwalk, the snow covering my world, and my love.

"Don't forget about me," I yelled with my now hoarse voice. The wetness from my recently shed tears were freezing on my face. My white breath slowed. The sound of the water flowing was the only one I could hear. Maybe I could disappear for a while...

("My feelings become a fragment in the snow.")

"Rin... RIN!" No, no, no. Just a little while longer. Please, God, just a little while...

I opened my eyes, to see nothing. Blackness.

"Rin... you're..." The voice echoed in my ears. "... blind."

I always thought once you see the light, you were dead. But what about a blind person? Could I not see it, or was it just too far out of my reach?

Or, Is it that a suicide victim can't go to heaven? No, surely that's not the case.

"Rin, can you hear me?"

"Yes," I responded. I had no idea on what was going on. I just remember the gut wrenching feeling in my chest, water, and snow. Snow. I needed to see it. I wanted to be embraced by the bitter coldness of it. "Where's the snow? Everything is black."

"It's spring, Rin. The snow has melted and disappeared."

"Like me?" My eyes shut again, I can't use them anyway. "I can't see."

"Rin. Do you remember me? My name is Len."

Len.

"L-Len?" Why do I feel water in my eyes? Why does my heart hurt so much?

"Yes, Len. Do you know who I am?" He spoke to me again.

Heart. Hurt. Snow.

Water. Hurt. Snow.

Snow. Snow. Snow.

"What does snow look like?" I ignored his question. I couldn't find an answer. "Is it white? Is it beautiful?"

"Yes, Rin, i-it is..." I heard crying. Why was this boy crying? Who IS he to me?

"Why are you crying, boy?" He sniffled. Minutes past, and I didn't get an answer. "My name is Rin." Why did I just say that?

Answers, answers, answers. That's all I needed.

Slim fingers pressed against the bandages covering my stomache and forehead. "I did this..."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry, R-Rin..." A hand twisted in mine, and for a second I wished I could see this man. But then, he might bring me pain. I do not wish to feel pain. "I just ignored the fact that he would hurt you. I didn't help... I could've helped!"

"Forgive me, for the snow blocked my way, and I couldn't see." I simply said and drifted off, back into dreamland.

("The promise I made back then faded away beyond my white visability.")

As far as I heard, I had amnesia, and I'm blind. I have fallen in love, had my heart broken, and have attempted suicide. My eyes are blue, my hair is blonde, I am 5'4", and I am 14.

I walked around the hospital ward. A room struck my attention. The radio was playing, and I heard the word "snow" beyond the white noise.

"Len, what is snow?"

"It's ice, that falls from the sky like crystals."

"Why do you sound sad?" I gripped his hand harder.

"I'm not, Rin. I'm perfectly fine." I reached up and wiped a tear falling down his cheek.

"I want to see it, Len."

"You will, soon. You will..."

"Congradulations, Rin!" A rough voice called to me, waking me from my slumber. "The surgery was a success. You may open your eyes now."

The room was white, the doctor's hair was grey. His eyes were yellow. Such an odd color. My hand was pale. The nurse had long, pink hair. New colors blasted at me with full speed. Is this what it feels like to be normal? It feels... weird.

"Someone is waiting for you outide." I swung my feet over the edge of the bed, stumbling a little bit. I felt like a baby, not knowing how to walk or what to do.

"Rin...!" I turned my head to see a blonde boy, about my age, maybe older, and a teal haired girl, who looked older us by at least 3 years.

"Can you see me?" The boy asked. The girl swatted at him, cursing him about something like "of course she can!".

"Do you know who I am?" The boy said. That was the same question a voice called out to me when I first woke up in a hospital. It was Len.

"Len." I stated blandly. He smiled, ignoring my obviouse lack of emotion.

"Oh, thank God," he said, hugging me tightly.

"Rin... do you remember me?" The girl spoke up. She had the voice of an angel, and the body of one too. I felt like I knew her from somewhere, yet... I couldn't place a name on her.

"My name is Miku, we used to be best friends." She said when I didn't speak up. MY head suddenly started to hurt, and I rubbed my temples. Miku... Miku... where do I know her from?

"We went to Junior High together? When you were dating Kaito..." Kaito. I know him.

"Kaito?" I wanted to remember more about him.

"Yes, Kaito. You loved him very much. Remember? He had blue hair, blue eyes...?"

Len and Miku stared at me, waiting for an answer. Did I know it, or did I just not wan to say it? This is confusing. I just want to go home. Home...

"Len, where do I live?" I asked Len. His cheeks reddened at the question.

"Well, starting tomorrow, you live with me, Rin-chan," he stuttered nervously.

"And Miku, I remember now." I said before walking past them, brushing her shoulder purposely as I did.

I waited on the hospital bed, my legs hanging off of it, my hair going everywhere on the white sheets. I waited for an answer, the answer to this riddle I'm forced to call my 'life'.

Today has been a long day, I just want to sleep. But no, that would mean closing my eyes. I want to see more of the world. Ever since earlier, I've only seen the white of the hosplital ward.

Outside was warm. The gentle breeze was nothing like the chilling winds of that fateful night. "Always with you," the wind seemed to tell me. I stared at the brightly lit moon, sighing deeply.

Yes, I remember now. I remember his sad face when he bid me farewell, and how his eyes lost it's sparkle. The snow was all I saw in them.

She took him from me, that teal haired girl. That... that's something I will never forgive her for. She took my world, my only life, my only reason of living.

Tonight was such a sad night. I thought everything would be okay after the surgery. I was wrong. I don't want to see anymore! It hurts too much!

Clutching my head, sitting on a bench, I cried. I don't even know why I cried, but at the same time, I do. I have reasons to cry.

All the feelings I had felt back then came back, crashing into me like a tidal wave. "It hurts... it hurts too much! Why?!" I screamed into the night.

"Rin...? Is that you?" Len's voice called me.

"Yeah, it's me," I said back, trying to sound like I haven't been crying. I wanted to be strong.

"What's wrong?"

"Ha-ha! Nothing's wrong, Lenny. Why would you think that?" I forced a smile.

"You've been crying."

"You saw right through me." The lump in my throat came back. 'Please don't cry, don't cry, don't cry...' I recited in my head.

"So, are you okay?" I lost it. I just completely lost it. Tears sprung out like a waterfall, again. He hugged me, and I cried into his shoulder. Maybe I can forget about Kaito and leek girl for now... just for now.

"Rin... stop crying," he held my face between his hands and stared into my eyes.

"I love you," Len whispered as his lips met mine, static rushed through my body like electric currents. Maybe I did want this, and maybe I didn't. It felt right, I felt happy. For once, I was happy.

Images of the snow vanished in my head. It wasn't important anymore. That chapter is already read, and the new one is with Len. I can forget about Kaito. I can move on.

I can smile.

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

ASDFGHJKL Soory I haven't updated Nonsense Speaker! So here's a story to make up for it ;_;.

*le shot* Uhh, should I make an epilogue to this?

REVIEW :3

A/N: ("...") means that the quote is from the song Falling Falling Snow by Kagamine Len. It's such a sad song... /3


End file.
